The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Sensors are used in a wide variety of operational environments to monitor operating and environmental characteristics. These sensors can include temperature, pressure, velocity, position, motion, current, voltage, and impedance sensors, by way of example. They are placed in or associated with the operational environment being monitored and are designed for generating an electrical signal or having an electrical characteristic such as an impedance, voltage or current that varies in response to the changes in values as the monitored operating or environment characteristic changes.
Temperature sensing probes include numerous components, such as, for example, a temperature sensing element, various wiring, resistors, diodes, and switches, among others. Generally, the temperature sensing probe is subjected to harsh environments that easily can damage the components of the temperature sensing probe. Furthermore, the temperature sensing probe is subject to mechanical stress due to vibration from surrounding machinery. To reduce the potential for damage to the probe from environmental and mechanical stress, various packaging schemes have been implemented to protect the measuring circuitry of the probe. However, such packaging schemes and the methods that are used for manufacturing often result in premature failure or a reduction in performance of the temperature sensing probe.